In the present enthusiasm for exercise there is an equal search for more perfect exercise devices. In most cases these exercise devices become extremely complicated and expensive. Also, it is generally desirable to exercise various portions of the body using the same device. This desire results in exercise devices that are extremely large, unwieldy, and expensive. Further, because of the size, many of these machines require special storage and/or use areas. Because of the cost and space requirements, many people cannot afford such exercise devices and must either be satisfied with less useful or functional devices or must spend money in professional exercise rooms.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved muscle tension strap.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved muscle tension strap that is simple and convenient to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved muscle tension strap that is highly functional and versatile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved muscle tension strap that is inexpensive, small, and easily stored.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved muscle tension strap that can be utilized effectively by persons of any size, sex, or age, as well as people with various physical limitations.